101 Things To Do With Your Girlfriend (Delena)
by SamAndCaitlynn
Summary: Just 101 things to do with your girlfriend. Delena style.


Today was January 1st. A brand new year. A whole new year that hopefully I would get to spend with Demi. Last year went so quickly and so many things happened it was surreal. I met Demi last summer at the set of Princess Protection Program. It was heaven and yeah. We went through our ups and downs but we worked it out eventually. I finished my tour for the rest of the year and that was so hard for us because we didn't see each other for months at a time. But when it ended in December. Just before Christmas. Everything got better. We were getting to be spend Christmas together and that was going to be the time that we met each others parents.

I went to Demi's house in the Christmas morning and we opened all our presents together. Then we had a Christmas brunch and after we headed over to my house and spent the afternoon with my parents. They were a bit iffy at the beginning but by the end it got a whole lot better. Then in the evening. Demi and I spent some time with our friends from the movie. Max and Justin were there aka my brothers. Their girlfriends Kelly, and Paulina. Who also happened to be Demi's best friends from Camp Rock the other movie Demi stared in.

I had already met Demi's parnets. They where amazing. They where like a 2nd mom and dad to me. In a way.

So, after Christmas we spent the last two weeks of the best year ever together and now. It's a whole new year and we woke up in each others arms.

We went to a huge party last night and came home at 2am this morning. So officially, it was already into the New Year. But boy it was going to be amazing. We spent the whole day together and we went down to the beach at around 4am to spend some quality time together.

We were laying on the beach. Our eyes closed. As we listened to the waves crash down at the bottom of the beach. Children's screams and laughs were heard all around us and Demi smiled as Demi heard them chasing each other. We could hear the surfers in the sea shouting and cheering as they rode the waves and in the distance we could hear horses hooves pounding the floor as they galloped along the deserted part of the beach. Demi used to ride. But a bad accident left Demi with a bent spine and now Demi can no longer ride again. It pains her but Demi got used to it now. At least that is what Demi told me.

Unknown to us we had fallen asleep and had been in a deep slumber for at least 2 hours. It was now 6am and the sunset was going down right in front of us.

"Wow" Demi whispered as she sat up and pulled herself out of my grasp. Feeling Demi move I woke up and sat up next to her. Hanging my arm gently over Demi's shoulder. Demi breathed in the smell of my perfume. As we watched the beautiful view in front of us.

"Were you just smelling me?" I laughed gently and she nodded. "You smell so good. It's hard not to." She admitted and I laughed harder this time as I stroked Demi's hair and rested my head on it. I looked around the beach. "Everyone's gone. Looks like it's just us." I whispered to Demi rubbing her back.

Demi looked around the beach and I saw the last few people packing up their belongings and carrying their burnt and sleeping children of to their cars.

"Good, I love it when it's empty." She smiled. She returned to looking at the sunset and breathed in. She loved how beautiful and breathtaking a sight can be. It can leave you mesmerised. Demi always said that. She was right through.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask as I move slightly behind Demi so she was now sitting inbetween my legs. My strong arms were wrapped around Demi like a security blanket and my warm breath was sending shivers down Demi's spine.

"Just how beautiful this is. It's so special and heart warming when you see something like this. It's lovely to spend it with someone so special too." Demi admitted and I gasp slightly. Confused Demi turned to look at me. "What was that?" Demi asked bluntly. "Nothing, just breath caught in my throat." I lied. She can see right through me when I lie. It's obvious.

Demi turned back around and nuzzled back into my chest. My head resting on the top of Demi's head as, I too. Looked out onto the sunset. Sitting in silence with my lover. Watching such a beautiful sight has to be the most peaceful and special thing that I can do in my life.

Demi will remember our special evening forever. It meant something more that just kissing when no one was around. I didn't try that. I just admired the view with Demi. I wanted Demi to not feel pressured. I wanted her to also know how much she truly ment to me.  
> <p>


End file.
